Constant
by ChubbyQween
Summary: I am Haruno Sakura and I have changed eight schools in last ten years. I have very few things constant in my life. Now Uchiha Sasuke wants to be one of them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER - 1

Sakura's PV-

Life was good. Life was beautiful. Until my dad told me that we are shifting to another city. _Again._ Seriously, I was tired of changing schools. Yes, it was exciting. Yes, it was fun. But sometimes you want your life to be constant, you know? And when your life is changing as it is… you need constant more than ever…

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am seventeen year old and I have changed eight schools in last ten years. I have a very few things constant in my life. One of them is my dad. Haruno Daisuke, my father, is a big business tycoon and he loves me to death. He doesn't want me out of his sight even for a minute. Hence, I go where ever he goes. The other thing is my dog, Bruce. He is a Golden Retriever and he's been with me ever since my mum died of throat cancer. I was six then. For a long time it's just been us three. And I was perfectly happy. But then my father had this brilliant idea that I was in dire need of a mother.

And then enters Kwan Akira.

My father's girlfriend.

I hate her.

And I think that the feeling's mutual.

It's not that I don't want my father to enter in any relationship. In fact I think it's a great idea. But he should be _so_ not with Akira. With blond hair and green eyes, she is a complete knock-out, yes. But so are thousands of women out there! Can't my father be with someone who deserves him? Akira was in only for his money! Can't he see that? I would have told him so. But he looked happy, so whatever…

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

I asked my father who was sitting in the driver's seat. We are on our way to the city of Konoha. My Dad loves travelling and he insist on driving whenever he can afford it. It does gonna be our new home for at least a year. I was sitting at the back with Bruce who was busy hanging his tongue outside the window. When I was small I used to join him, you know. But once a honey bee accidently stung my tongue. And God, it _hurt_. Note to self revised: stay away from honey-bees. They are dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

My dad chuckled and looked at me from the rear view mirror. "How old are you honey, Five?" With Dark Pink hair, bordering to almost red, and azurite blue eyes that shined every time he looked at me, my dad definitely looked handsome. But well, which girl does not think that her dad was the ultimate Prince Charming?

"Really, Dai-kun! I think you are spoiling our Sakura-chan way too much! How is she going to survive in the new school if she doesn't know how to face the real world?"

…Like I survived the last eight schools, duh! With her overly sweet coated voice and straps of clothes that she called a dress. Akira had decided to join us in Konoha. Now she was going to live with us. How lovely! _Not._

* * *

Even if I say so myself, I consider myself a strong kid. I have faced a lot of things. Fist fight, verbal fight, cat fight, wet fight, food fight, mud in my locker, mud in my lunch box, my under wear hanging on the flag post, my bra hanging in a junior's locker, been one of the jocks, been one of the geeks, been caught by a teacher while making out with a senior… you name it! The best part of changing school is the fact that you know you are not going to stick around for far too long. You learn to take risks. I have faced many embarrassing moments in my life. And yet nothing ever reached my father. I have made sure of that. My father wants me to be a good person. Not _the best_, but a _good_ person. And god knows I _am_ a good kid. I don't like to hold grudges for starters. I consider them wastage of valuable time. If the death of my mother has taught me one thing, it's that life is too short to spend on taking revenge on people who aren't going to worth a cent in the future. I haven't ever hurt anyone intentionally and I consider that as good enough.

* * *

So after five hours of long drive, we finally reached Konoha. It was considered to be one of the five most powerful cities. And I must say, the first sight of it was impressive. For the radius of around forty kilometers outside the city is surrounded by thick, lush forests, it's like a fairy tale setting. And when you see the main gate entrance of Konoha, it feels like you have entered the territory of Snow white and Cinderella. Konoha is Beautiful. Who knows? Maybe Konoha will be worth the while after all.

The entrance of the city was like any other though. You enter through the big gates; get greeted by the mayor's office. Then there are other important buildings like Police station, Hospitals and Tourists Office. Then comes the sector where people belonging to middle families lives. The same sector will contain other places like multiplexes, mall, schools and colleges. Then comes the mansions of the big players. This part is made of all the rich people. You know, people like us.

Situated between two big mansions was our equally big House. I never understood why we required such a big place to live. We are just three people and a dog. This house must be having at least twelve rooms. Father thinks that a big house shows your power. I think it shows your stupidity. Anyway, it was real estate, so who cares? I dragged my bag to the room situated on the top floor. The reason to select it was obvious. Since the master bedroom a.k.a Akira's and my Dad's room was situated on the ground floor, I thought it will be a good idea to sleep without having to hear their night's activity going on.

Besides, this room had a very big window. The window was almost the size of half of the wall, giving me a very good sight of our garden and of the mansion in front of us. It also had two types of slides in it. One of wooden and second of glass. On the adjacent side of the wall was a rack with three shelves. All our personal belongings had been sent before us and maids had the instructions as to how to set the rooms. The first shelf had all my books in it. The second shelf had my CD cases and the last one had all the trophy's and meddles that I had won over the years. The rest of the furniture was same as it has always been when it comes to my previous rooms. There was a bed, a study table in the corner, a coffee table in the middle with a few cushion chairs around it. A TV with I had a big wardrobe inside my dressing room and my wash room attached to it. All in all, the room itself was like any other room I had acquired over the years. There even was a small dog house for Bruce! The only difference was the color of the walls. It was green. I never paint my room in the same color as that of the previous. The colors of my room represented the cities that I have been to. The only thing that was left to do now was to hang the few photographs of my precious people and I will be all set to roam around the city.

I ordered the maid that had followed me to hang my family photo graph above my bed. I carry this photo graph everywhere. There is me sitting in the arms of my mother and my dad was standing behind us. We looked happy. This photo was taken when I was three. The other important photo graph was of me, Bruce and my best friend Yamanaka Ino. Like Bruce, she has been with me ever since my mom died. I wasn't very popular then. With Pink hair and a wide forehead I was an easy target for mean kids. But she stood by me. I still remember…

* * *

A long time ago, in the country of waterfall…

Thup, Thup, THUP, THUP. There were footsteps of someone running.

"There she is! Catch her!"

Soon, a small figure was surrounded by three girls.

"How dare you run away? Don't you know who I am?" A purple haired, mean looking girl named Watanabe Ami shouted at the small girl that she had been chasing. The small girl was very ugly and more over Ami had seen her buying that cute doll that she had wanted. That girl needed to pay. She raised her hand and slapped the small girl. That girl was so weak that she stumbled on her leg and felled down on the ground.

"Ple…ase don't h…it m…e! Wh…at di…d I do?" Sakura was clutching the left cheek where she had been punched and was so afraid that she almost forgot how to speak.

"What did you do? You got born! And that too with pink hair! And would you look at the size of the forehead? It is almost the size of a billboard!" The two other remaining girls started chuckling darkly. It was a promise of the pain that lay ahead. Ami raised her hand to strike her again. Sakura closed her eyes in precaution. Just as Ami's hand was going to strike her, a sudden arrival of someone saved her.

"WAIT!"

All the head's turned around to see a blond haired girl standing there with a look so ferocious that it would have made their Principal very proud.

"What do you think you are doing? Beating someone when they are alone? If you want to fight then find your own size!" The blond haired girl shouted while pointing at Ami. The other two girls were quite afraid because this new entry with her oh-so-clear blue eyes did look a bit terrifying. But not Ami. Either she was very foolish or very stupid. Folding her hands and wearing a cocky smile, Ami replied calmly, "Why? Would you volunteer?"

The blond haired girl smiled. A very, very ominous smile. "Why not? Let's have fun!"

* * *

The rest of the encounter is just a blur of figures fighting here and there. The teacher soon came and broke the fight gaining all five of us detention. But that day I found a friend that stood by my side and gave me a shoulder whenever I needed. Ino gave my confidence a tremendous push. She had the ability to see the best in people. Something that I needed a lot at that time. We became the best of friends. I went where ever she went and vice versa. But soon we had to shift to other place. It would have been an end to our friendship, but we stood our ground. I would call her everyday and we would spend hours talking. In summer holidays, I even go to live with her. Today, after almost ten years, Ino and I are still as close as we have ever been. Speaking of which, I still haven't told her about Akira living with us. I kept mine's and Ino's photograph on the bed side table, released Bruce from his lash and threw myself on the bed. I opened my cell phone to text Ino, all the while feeling as if someone was watching me. Hmm… interesting, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Thanks for the support! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: With the way Sasuke is acting, you could safely assume that I don't own Naruto.

"_All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."_ ― Leo Tolstoy,

**CHAPTER** – **2**

"I had the best day ever! I went with Itachi-nii chan to the park today and there was this mean kid and he wasn't letting me sit on the slide and then I was gonna cry. But then Itachi-nii just _looked_ at him and the kid ran away and I think he _kindamaybesortof_ wet his pants and then we stayed in the park for _two_ whole hours and Itachi-nii chan said that we can go there _again_ and did I told you that I had _the best_ day _ever?_!"

And that might be Shizuka Uchiha, the sweetheart of Uchiha family. At the young age of twelve she had every family member wrapped around her little finger. The main reason could be her cheerful attitude. The other can be her scary two big brothers who might kill anyone if they so much even as _thought_ of hurting her. And believe me you _don't_ want to meet the scary sides of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

"…Hn"

"Oh, come on Sasuke-nii! Show some smile. Life is _good_! Life is _beautiful!_ Life is rainbow and flowers and candy and mangoes! I love Mangoes! SO SMILE ALREADY!" Shizuka exclaimed as she jumped on the bed beside Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke begged to differ. Nothing was good in life. His best friend was a Dobe who took pleasure in cracking his Facebook password and spreading them in school. His big brother was a bastard who liked to make his already miserable life more miserable. His parents were at war with each other, going as far as to sleep in different beds. His school was boring and all the girls were hot but annoying. There was _nothing_ to smile about.

"Why are you here, Shizuka?" Sasuke got up from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes and started stretching his limbs. He had returned late last night and was just lucky that he didn't have a hangover. Then again, he was having so much _fun_ with the Purple head girl that he didn't needed much drink. That girl was a great kisser. He might meet her again.

"Don't you know nii-chan? We are getting new neighbors! I wish they have children. Lots and lots of children! Then we could be friends! Do you think they will be my friends? It will be so cool!" shizuka gushed happily clearly excited that she might get a friend.

Sasuke went to his wardrobe to take out his cloths and all in all ignored his sister because it seemed that she can talk all day. Sometimes, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder whether Shizuka was really his sister. She was so _talkative _and _optimistic_ and _cheerful_ and so…so NOT an Uchiha. She sometimes behaved so much like his best friend that he almost thought that they were related. Sasuke briefly wondered if he had done something bad to deserve such chatty and meddlesome people. Huffing Sasuke waited for Shizuka to just come to the point.

"We could play with my new badminton. Do you think that they know how to play Badminton and-"

"Shizuka, just come to the point. Why are you here?"

"To Spy! I wanna see our new neighbors and your window offers the best view. Do you think that they would be cool? And what if they are bad people, Sasuke-nii?" Shizuka whispered. "What if they are kidnappers? Or terrorist? Or Aliens trying to destroy Earth! They can be even _worse_! "

Like what? People going to office wearing Jeans? For two seconds Sasuke was actually concerned. He thought she was going to cry. Sasuke never liked when people cried. People who cried are weak. And moreover, they always made him uncomfortable. But he absolutely hates it when Shizuka cries. Because then not only does he has to make her stop but it also leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Shizuka maybe twelve but she had a heart of six years old. It doesn't take much to make her sad. She even cries when his mother makes her eat vegetable. She hates them. But mostly…she cries after their parents fight. Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"…Sasuke-nii?'' Shizuka tugged at Sasuke's leg.

"What?"

"…What if they are _Vegetarians_?"

Sasuke snorted.

XOXOXO

Shizuka failed miserably to convince Sasuke to join her in the spy game. Huffing, she took her position on the window sill and took out her binoculars. Her new neighbors had arrived just two minutes ago so she hadn't missed much. Now where were her targets? She adjusted her size of the lenses. Aha-ha! There in the living room she could see some movement. There was a gorgeous lady talking to the maids. The maids were re-adjusting the furniture like the lady was telling. The details were not clear but she could make out that the lady was quite intimidating. Also, sitting on the chair and reading something was a man with red hairs. He looked as old as her Otou-san but there also was something different. He looked…_free_ for the lack of better term. Shizuka oddly wondered if her father could possibly look so laid back.

But she was not there to watch them. She needed to find out if they had children. Shizuka zoomed in on the first floor of the bungalow and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally after ten minutes, she sighed, disappointed that those people did not had any kid. Just as she was going to climb down she noticed some movement in her peripheral vision. Excited, she grabbed her binoculars again and zoomed in. There, hanging his tongue out was the most adorable doggy she had ever seen. He had light chocolate fur and was barking at something that must have caught his sight. But Shizuka's attention was not on him but rather at the figure standing behind him. There, starring at something in her hand was a girl. Shizuka couldn't make out the exact details but then again she didn't need to. That girl had pink hairs. Enough said.

It didn't matter that the girl looked older than her or that there was a possibility that her new neighbor did not know how to play badminton. As long as that girl had PINK hair, Shizuka wouldn't mind even if she was blind or deaf. Excited, Shizuka climbed down the window and jumped on the bed where her brother was surfing the internet on his new Blackberry.

"SASUKE-NII CHAN!" Shizuka shouted near Sasuke's ear. Annoyed, Sasuke decided to avoid her. He rolled on to his stomach and continued his work. There were some important things to handle right now. It turned out that the Dobe was successful yet again in cracking his Facebook password. He will have to change it again. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered why he even bothered to keep an account. He could actually count his actual friends on his finger tips. The rest of the list was just some kids of some big peoples. But even if he said so himself, he knew the real reason. Quitting Facebook will mean that he had accepted defeat against Dobe. Hn. Like hell, that was ever going to happen.

Seeing that shouting was not having any effect, Shizuka resorted to jumping on his back.

"Sasuke-nii chan! You will have to see this. Our neighbors have a girl! She is so cute! And she has a dog! And that's just the starting of how cool she is! Sasuke-nii, see this!"

"I don't want to see her, Shizuka. Go away."

"BUT SASUKE-NII! AT LEAST LOOK AT HER!" Shizuka exclaimed loudly near his ears. Again

"I said no."

"But she is cute!"

"No."

"She has a DOG!"

"No, Shizuka"

"BUT SASUKE-NII-"

"I said NO Shizuka! STOP being annoying!"

And that was the last straw. Hurt, Shizuka's eyes blurred. Her Sasuke-nii was her Best Friend. Itachi-nii was always on the borders protecting the country and her parents were always busy. Even if she was good, Shizuka knew that she didn't have any real friends. Most of the girls she hang-out with were not really interested in playing but rather at talking to boys. But Sasuke-nii always played with her and he always made her smile. She didn't want to make him angry ever! Quietly, Shizuka removed herself from his bed and turned to leave.

Sasuke sighed. She always did this. Whenever he became angry, she would pull out the crying card. Annoyed, he wrapped his arms around her torso and lifted her up. Surprised, Shizuka gasped.

"Sasuke-nii?"

"Come on. Let's see the girl."

"YAY, Sasuke-nii! You will love her. Here, talk my binoculars. Do you see her?"

Sasuke took her binocular and zoomed in. There he saw-

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It turned out that by the time they completed their argument, the girl had already closed the window.

"Do you see her, sasuke-nii? Isn't she cute?"

"Hn. I don't see anything. The windows are closed."

"WHAT!'

"Shizuka! Stop shouting. You are hurting my ears."

"Sorry." Shizuka smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted you to see her Nii-chan. Maybe next time."

"There won't be any next time, Shizuka. It's rude to spy on people. Everyone deserves their privacy."

"But Sasuke-nii-"

"_No_ Shizuka"

"Fine! But keep an eye open for her Nii-chan. You won't miss her."

"Because she is cute?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No. Because she has _pink_ _hairs_."

"…" He was speechless.

XOXOXO

After chatting with Ino for two hours, Sakura decided to take a look at the new place. Taking out her camera and Bruce's lash, Sakura went down stairs. Before going outside, she first wanted to inform her Dad. While crossing the living room she realized that the furniture had been rearranged. She saw a maid crossing her path and stopped her.

"Excuse me? Who changed the decor?"

"Miss Akira told us to do this, Ma'am"

Of course Akira told them to do this! That bitch, Sakura glowered. Akira knew it absolutely well that she is the one who always decorated the house. From the wood used to make the front gate to the arrangement of flowers on the dining table- Sakura selects everything. It's her house and Akira is just nothing but a cheap whore. If that woman wants to even breathe the air of Haruno household, then she will have to ask her permission. Determined to make Akira realize her status, Sakura handed Bruce to the maid and decided to pay Akira a visit.

Sakura didn't bother to knock on Akira's bedroom door.

It was a mistake that will torment Sakura until her death. There sprawled on the bed was Akira. Naked. With none other than Sakura's father on top of her. And it looked as if Sakura was just on time for their climax.

"Fast Dai-kun, uh…ngh…more. Please!" Akira shouted on top of her lunges. Daisuke's hands were everywhere. For a man in his forties, Haruno Daisuke sure was quite energetic. He pinned her to the bed even further and raised her thighs. His mouth left her left breast and tackled her mouth. He slowly removed her panty and took his sweet time to enter. She could hear his fast breathings, could feel his need to enter her and she just knew that she was going to win.

In just the span of eight months, she had him licking her feet. Obvious to say, Akira was quite pleased with herself. Soon it would be time for the plan. Till then she will have to be satisfied with what she has. Not that what she had was bad though. Except her little Sakura-chan, Akira kind of liked what she had. If only she could remove Sakura…

Just then Akira caught something in the background. Someone was there in her room. But she was so near her climax that she couldn't quite focus on the person. She squinted her eyes and what she saw almost made her smirk. So the little flower had caught her doing the dirty deeds, has she? Tsk. Someone should teach her not to enter someone's private chamber without knocking.

Deciding to tease her even further she deliberately increased her voice. Her sudden extra vigor seemed to surprise Daisuke though. He increased his pace a little bit more. Their enthusiasm must have scared poor Sakura because Akira could not sense her. She giggled.

XOXOXO

Oh. My. God. Sakura could not believe what she saw. She knew that they sometimes had sex. She had heard them, yes. But this was too much. _Way_ too much. Sakura was no virgin by any means. But nobody ever deserves to see their Dad fucking a woman that they hate with a bloody passion. Sakura was no fool. She knew that Akira knew she was in the room. Their eyes had connected for a short period. Right know Sakura wanted nothing more than to screw her eyes out.

Deciding to just clear her head, Sakura told a random maid to inform her Dad about her whereabouts, took Bruce from her and set out on her journey.

XOXOXO

Breakfast at the Uchiha house was not something anyone – including the servants – ever looked forward to. The reason was simple. Everyone was just simply tired. Tired of the arguments, tired of the jabs and tired of the tears. It was always the same.

Seeing this, it was no surprise that Shizuka and Sasuke didn't come out of the room till the very last minute. And even then they were earlier than their parents. Itachi was already on his sit, munching on some biscuits and drinking his usual dark coffee. Sasuke took his usual sit infront of his brother and Shizuka sat beside Itachi. When they sat, Itachi gave a small nod to Sasuke and Sasuke reciprocated the action. There was a time when the only greeting that would be passed between the brothers was taunts and smirks. But that time is gone now. Of all things, Sasuke never thought that this would be something that he will ever miss.

Both the brothers were not really men of many words. They just showed their feeling through small gestures. Sasuke was a lot like Itachi, and yet different in many ways. Itachi was at least an inch taller than Sasuke, a fact that didn't really sat well with Sasuke. Itachi had the same pale complexion and the same dark hairs as that of his siblings. His hairs were long and he preferred to tie it on his nape. Even if Itachi hide it very well, Sasuke knew that his big brother was the softer one between the both. Itachi always succumbed to Shizuka's pout and was always more than happy to fulfill her every need. Even if Sasuke was the same, he at least knew where to stop.

But that time is gone now. The atmosphere is more tensed, more sensitive. Sometimes it looked as if even the barest of sound will break the dam that happened to be their parents. The only thing that even kept the family to eat together was the fact that sometimes it felt that this was the only thing that they could do as a family anymore. But when their mother would leave the table in fury they couldn't help themselves from asking that why even bother. They knew that the family is not going to last for much longer but nobody dared to say it out loud. Sasuke sometime wished that his parents would just divorce each other and be done with it. But even then some part of him, the part that was still the five year old kid, wanted his parents to make up already. At least he was lucky enough to have seen the good old days. Shizuka hadn't been so lucky to remember those days. Sasuke doesn't know what the real reason for the argument was. He just remembered that it started sometime around his Twelfth Birthday. The fighting has affected every one. Itachi preferred to stay on the borders more. Sasuke usually went to the parties and would drown himself in loud music. Shizuka would spend most of the time in amusement parks. Their mother, Mikoto, would visit each and every Uchiha that ever existed and their father, Fugaku, worked his ass off for no less than Seventeen hours straight.

After a few more minutes, Mikoto entered the hall and sat opposite side of the head of the table. She kissed Shizuka's forehead and pinched Sasuke's cheeks. She seemed a little bit happier today. Even the entry of her husband didn't seem to faze her. They all started there breakfast, and for once there was silence that was not awkward. This seems like to lighten up Shizuka and she started blabbering about the recent activity. All the Uchiha's were well aware of her dining manners and nobody told her to stop. She told them about the new ride that is going to be launched in the amusement park, the new friend that she made and the new neighbor that they got.

"They have pink hair!" she would say and Sasuke would dutifully roll his eyes, having heard this fact a billion times.

The news of new neighbor seemed to surprise Fugaku while Mikoto remained calm, having already heard the news from her friends.

Just as they were coming to the end of breakfast that was a peaceful one after a long time, Itachi's phone rang. Usually, picking up phone on the dining table is considered inappropriate but the look on Itachi's face when he saw the caller ID suggested that it was from someone important.

"Yes?" Itachi's voice hardened, no longer being the soft version that he used in front of his family. As the conversation progressed, the air around Itachi became more and more cold. After a few 'yes' and 'of course', Itachi hung up.

"There's been an attack on the village of Ausa, Fifty-Six kilometers from the Southern borders of Konoha. It's the third time an attack has happened in our territory. First, it was from Stone and the last few times it's been the country of Rain. Each time we were able to see the soldiers but were unable to catch them. If things continue like this, soon those villages will lose their faith on us." Itachi said in a cold voice.

"Does that mean you are going again? But you just returned! It hasn't even been a week yet! Pease don't go nee-chan." Shizuka tried desperately to convince him. She didn't understand half the thing that Itachi said but she knew that voice. It meant that Itachi would be leaving soon.

"Let him go, Shizuka. Duty comes first. Every Uchiha should know that." Fugaku said while slowly drinking coffee.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. Mikoto was happy today. The new Flowers Shop that she had opened with the Yamanaka's was going very well and that news pleased her. But that mood was completely gone now. Here was there son, going on a mission again after just returning a few days ago and that man kwon as her husband was just drinking coffee and preaching about duty for the clan. '_Disgusting_', Mikoto scoffed. Itachi has done everything that he can do for the clan, going as far as joining the military after completing High-school. Those were dire times that called for dire measures and Mikota understood that. But that time is over now and if anyone deserved a break it would be her son, Itachi.

Completely disregarding what her husband said, Mikoto joined in the conversation. "Shizuka's right. Can't you stay just for a little while? I am sure there would some other people who would take your place. You need rest Itachi. I think with the work you have done, they would understand this."

"Itachi should go. The more mission he will complete, the more respect he will get. It's for his good only." Fugaku said.

By this time, Mikoto was fuming. What was wrong with this man? Doesn't he have a heart? After twenty-three years of marriage, Mikoto still could not understand how she fell in love with this man. Contrary to what her children thought, her marriage had been a love-marriage. She had first met Fugaku in a fund raising Gala and had been swept of her feet by his individuality. He had looked so free then, like any moment he would start flying. It was love at first sight. Fugaku's father had opposed the wedding, of course. There was nothing wrong with Mikoto. After all, she too came from an Uchiha branch. It was just that Fugaku's father had wanted him to marry a girl that he chooses for him. Fugaku had bluntly refused to break-up with Mikoto and had gone as far as to threaten his father about running away. At last, Fugaku's father had to succumb to his son's demand. But now, it seemed as if that man was long gone. Mikoto sighed. She was going to retort something nasty but Itachi beat her.

"I think that I can make my own decision, Father. It's my life and I will decide how to lead it." Itachi spoke calmly.

"It's not just your life Itachi. Someday you are going to take my place. The whole clan is going to follow your lead. If you didn't take your responsibility now, clan might choose another leader."

Itachi wanted to scoff. "I think we both know Father that the elders would not do any such thing. I don't have any competition as far as I can see. So please stop bothering yourself with my life."

Fugaku fumed. "No competition? When did you became so cocky, Itachi? If you continued such behavior, even someone like your brother might become a threat."

Sasuke didn't know what to do- laugh at the idea of him been the head of the clan or to bristle at the taunt that his father made about him not good enough.

"It would be better if you would keep me away from your game, Father. I do not wish to do anything with this matter." Sasuke replied in his monotone voice. There was a time when Sasuke would have felt his eyes burning before replying to his Father in this way. But that time is long past gone.

After taking his last bite, Sasuke excused himself from the table. He had an invitation for a basket-ball match to attend to.

A/N: So did you like


End file.
